


Blinding Light

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Annoyed Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky uses the laws of light and physics to make Sam’s morning breakfast a little…brighter.





	Blinding Light

You rubbed your eyes as you trudged down the seemingly endless hallway to the kitchen. As much as you wanted to stay in bed and watch Netflix on this lazy Saturday morning, your stomach protested with intermittent roars.

You gave a small wave to Sam, Steve, and Bucky who were already sitting at the island in the kitchen. Well, Sam and Steve were at the island, anyway. Bucky was perched on top of the counter next to the sink, a new habit of his. He insisted food tasted better when it was eaten on the counter.

You quickly put together a bowl of cereal and sat next to Sam. With each bite, you could feel yourself becoming more human again.

“Now we’re happy,” you said, patting your stomach. You took another bite of cereal and sighed.

“Did you…did you just talk to your stomach?” Steve asked, a smirk painting his face.

“Maybe,” you replied, eating another spoonful. “I have a sensitive stomach. It needs reassurance every now and then.” Steve merely shook his head and smiled.

A stream of sunlight bathed the kitchen as some of the clouds outside cleared. You almost considered abandoning your Netflix plans for a hike. Almost.

You turned your head to talk to Sam when you noticed something unusual on the island. You weren’t surprised to see a small spot of light because Tony’s stainless steel appliances reflected quite a bit whenever it was sunny out. No, what made this one unusual was the fact that it was moving. Inch by inch it crawled across the counter and up Sam’s arm until it eventually landed directly on his right eye.

“Aww, c’mon!” Sam grunted in frustration. He swatted at the light as if hoping to make it disappear. Finally, he settled for holding his hand in front of his eye to block out the light.

“You okay there?” you asked with a chuckle.

“No! This damn light’s been getting in my eye since we started eating!” Sam grumbled a bit more under his breath until the clouds covered up the sun again. He slowly lowered his arm and shoved his spoon into his bowl of cereal, eating with ferocious chomps.

You looked over to the counter and saw Bucky’s shoulders shake with silent laughter. 

“I wonder…” you hummed under your breath. You kept a careful eye on your boyfriend as you continued to eat and talk with Sam and Steve.

Your suspicions were confirmed when the next batch of sunlight streamed through the kitchen. Your eyes were glued to Bucky as soon as you saw the familiar spot of light. Bucky’s metal arm rested in his lap, and he slowly flexed and angled it. Sure enough, whenever Bucky moved his arm, the spot of sun moved as well. Bucky tilted his arm just enough so that the spot covered Sam’s eye again.

“You have got to be-” Sam growled. “Tony needs to get some damn curtains or something!”

Steve nodded sympathetically. “Do you want to try switching spots again?”

Sam shook his head. “I still got sun in my eyes,” he said dejectedly.

You made a quick decision to put Sam out of his misery. Collecting your empty bowl and spoon, you made your way to the sink. You stood just in front of Bucky’s metal arm, effectively blocking it from the sun.

“Thank the lord!” you heard Sam sigh.

“Awww,” Bucky mumbled. He straightened up as soon as he saw you looking at him.

“I know what you’re doing,” you whispered. “Leave Sam alone.”

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky cooed. “I’m just having a little fun.”

“Uh huh,” you replied, raising your eyebrows. “What if I have a better idea of how we can have some fun?”

A sly grin painted Bucky’s face. “I’m listening.”

You finished rinsing your bowl and quickly shoved it in the dishwasher. You moved directly in front of Bucky and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“What if I told you I have all three of my comfy body pillows, and the latest season of House of Cards queued up in my room? And I even got out…” You leaned in close, and he shivered as you whispered in his ear. “My fuzzy blanket.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he pulled back. “The blue one?” he asked, hope lacing his voice.

You nodded, and it was game over. For some reason you couldn’t fathom, Bucky absolutely loved that blue fuzzy blanket. He always said it was like sleeping on a cloud. Despite being a walking furnace, he insisted on sleeping with it whenever he spent the night in your room.

“Deal,” he said quickly. He hopped off the counter and threw his bowl in the sink. “See ya guys!” he exclaimed, lifting up his hand to wave at Sam and Steve.

The sun was still shining, and Bucky’s palm shot a beam of sun directly in Steve’s eyes.

“Ahh, Bucky!” he yelped. “Watch where you aim that thing, would ya?”

Sam looked between Bucky’s palm and Steve’s eye. Then, his gaze travelled to the counter where Bucky had been sitting. Realization dawned on his face as Bucky pulled you out of the kitchen and made a run for it. You both couldn’t contain the giggles that erupted as you heard Sam roar behind you.

“BARNES! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”


End file.
